Bisikan Termanis
by Jeannexta
Summary: Tanpa menoleh dari sepasang mata biru langit itu, Sasuke menarik Naruto dengan lembut. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga. Membisikkan sesuatu yang sedetik berikutnya langsung membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto. # AU!SasuNaru, slight GaaNaru; Boys Love; ONESHOT. Enjoy! :)


Dengan wajah cuek, Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang klub _kyudo_ *****. Tak jauh di belakang, para gadis penggemarnya mengikuti dengan suara-suara jeritan tertahan; memanggil-manggil namanya tanpa jeda. Pemandangan yang sudah jamak terlihat.

Para siswa laki-laki yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor sekolah kebanyakan menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot mata dan wajah iri. Sebagian menatapnya tidak suka dan benci. Sebagian menatapnya kagum. Siapa sih laki-laki di dunia ini yang tidak ingin populer di kalangan para gadis? Apalagi jika dianugerahi wajah tampan dan tubuh tinggi yang proporsional. Uchiha Sasuke seperti pangeran yang diidam-idamkan para gadis.

"Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi diikuti gadis-gadis penggemarmu, ya?" sambut Kiba, begitu dilihatnya Sasuke muncul. Sekilas ia bisa melihat para gadis penggemar Sasuke berkerumun di depan pintu ruang klub.

Masih dengan wajah cueknya, Sasuke meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja, dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Kiba mengekor.

"Kenapa kau tidak pilih saja salah satu dari gadis penggemarmu itu untuk jadi kekasihmu?" saran Kiba, sembari membuka pintu loker miliknya. Mengganti seragam sekolah dengan seragam latihan. "Hei! Kau bisu, ya? Dari tadi diam saja," sambungnya jengkel melihat keterdiaman Sasuke.

Sasuke baru menoleh begitu ia selesai dan menutup pintu loker. "Aku tidak tertarik. Karena sekarang, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain _kyudo_."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," Kiba berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Ternyata isi otakmu itu hanya ada latihan memanah, ya?" Ditutupnya pintu loker, dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

"Kuanggap itu bukan pertanyaan." Sasuke meraih busurnya yang terpajang, sebelum mengambil anak-anak panah. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu geser. Pintu yang terhubung dengan tempat latihan memanah _outdoor_.

"Tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan merasakannya sendiri," suara Kiba terdengar di belakang punggung. "Perasaan yang akan membuatmu kehilangan fokus dengan latihan memanah yang selama ini menjadi _hobby_ -mu. Duniamu."

Sasuke sengaja tidak menoleh. Sepasang matanya sudah terfokus ke depan. Posisi tubuhnya sudah siaga secara vertikal. Kedua tangannya memegang busur dan anak panah. Siap dilesakkan di papan lingkaran yang tergantung jauh di tembok; jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter dari posisinya berdiri. Tepat begitu Sasuke melepaskan anak panah, suara Kiba kembali terdengar.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

 _Tang!_

Anak panah Sasuke menancap tepat sasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate**_ _ **Universe**_

 **T-** _rated_

 **5k+** _words_

 _ **Drama, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 _Slight_ , **GaaNaru**

 **.**

Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _Possible_ _ **Out Of Characters.**_ _Characters death._ Paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Kagetora (vol 6 & 7) karya Akira Segami, komik B-Wanted (vol 1) karya Kei Enue, dan komik God Given Summer karya Kei Enue. _Setting_ , paragraf, dan dialog sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Bisikan Termanis**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Awan-awan hitam menggantung di langit, ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Setelah membereskan propertinya di atas meja, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Para gadis penggemarnya satu per satu bermunculan dari setiap kelas. Berkerumun. Mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke berjalan menuju klub _kyudo_ tanpa terusik dengan jeritan-jeritan tertahan para gadis penggemarnya. Sudah biasa.

Sasuke mengerut bingung. Cemas dan khawatir, tergambar jelas di wajah-wajah anggota sesama klubnya sesampainya ia di sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Kenapa kalian belum latihan memanah?" Kedua matanya mengedar ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok ketua klub _kyudo_. "Di mana Neji?"

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar Kiba?" Salah satu laki-laki bersuara, "katanya dia masuk rumah sakit karena usus buntu."

Sasuke membelalak, "Apa?!" Padahal baru kemarin ia mengobrol dengan Kiba saat latihan pagi.

"Neji katanya piket di kelas, makanya dia datang sedikit terlambat." Laki-laki yang lain angkat suara, "Di luar sudah mulai hujan gerimis, makanya kami putuskan tidak latihan." Hujan memang salah satu faktor perusak latihan memanah mereka.

"Oh." Sasuke menjawab pendek, sebelum ia menuju salah satu kursi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Kali ini laki-laki berkacamata bersuara agak panik, "Jika Kiba masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit, kita semua tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan minggu depan, kan?"

"Kau benar," suara yang lain menimpali. "Jumlah kita jadi tidak cukup untuk ikut pertandingan itu."

Sasuke memilih abstain. Tetapi dalam hati ia juga merasa kecewa jika tidak bisa ikut pertandingan persahabatan itu. Sial. Jika sudah begini, ia berharap Neji yang selaku ketua klub bisa mencari pengganti Kiba agar mereka bisa mengikuti pertandingan itu.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. Neji melangkah masuk dengan wajah tenang.

"Maaf, aku datang sedikit terlambat," katanya sambil melebarkan daun pintu. "Masuklah."

Semuanya mengerut sambil menoleh hampir bersamaan. Ternyata Neji tidak datang sendiri. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model _spiky_ melangkah masuk. Sepasang matanya menatap satu per satu anggota klub _kyudo_ yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Tatapannya datar. Bahkan, tidak tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah membawakan pengganti Kiba," Neji berkata dengan senyum kecil di bibir. "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dari kelas satu A. Kebetulan dia dan Kiba sekelas."

Anggota klub _kyudo_ langsung menarik nafas lega. Dengan ramah satu per satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto itu tidak pernah berolahraga.

"Kau serius, Neji?" Suara bariton Sasuke akhirnya terdengar. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan mengintimidasi. Ia bergerak berdiri dari kursi, berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Memangnya dia bisa memegang busur dan anak panah?" Meski ia bertanya pada Neji, tapi kedua matanya tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari Naruto. Langkah Sasuke berhenti persis di hadapan pemuda itu. Perbedaan tinggi badan keduanya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Keduanya saling berpandangan tepat di bola mata masing-masing. Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, sebelum ia berkata dengan sinis, "Pulang sana."

Tatapan meremehkan Sasuke langsung memicu emosi Naruto. Dadanya bergemuruh. Satu tangannya mengepal kuat.

 _Bruk!_

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menduga, Naruto tiba-tiba melempar tas sekolahnya tepat di dadanya. Sasuke mendelik. Ia sudah berniat akan menyambar kerah depan Naruto dan menyemburkan kemarahannya, tetapi pemuda itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Naruto menyambar busur dan anak panah, sebelum melangkah cepat menuju pintu geser. Semuanya mengikuti dengan tanda tanya besar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto di luar sana?

"Oi, memangnya kau bisa memanah di tengah hujan seperti ini?" sindir Sasuke begitu ia melihat Naruto sudah dalam posisi siaga. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak dengan posisi vertikal.

Naruto tak membalas. Kedua matanya menyipit, menatap lurus ke depan. Papan lingkaran yang tergantung di tembok. Karena hujan yang turun, papan itu jadi sedikit tidak terlihat. Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto memejamkan matanya. Perasaan saat memegang busur dan anak panah. Padahal sudah lama ia lupakan. Tetapi karena perkataan pemuda itu—

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa memegang busur dan anak panah?" Naruto membuka mata. Lewat ekor matanya, ia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya. "Jangan besar kepala kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

Bibir Sasuke yang baru saja akan terbuka untuk membalas langsung kembali mengatup begitu Naruto melepaskan anak panah. Semua yang ada di sana menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Anak panah Naruto melesat cepat di tengah hujan. Terus melesat ke titik tujuan. Dan—

 _Tang!_

—Tepat sasaran.

Anak panah Naruto menancap di lingkaran hitam kecil di tengah-tengah papan.

Dengan bibir tersenyum, Neji bertepuk tangan. Ia memang tak salah memilih pengganti Kiba. Anggota yang lain segera mengikuti, dengan ekspresi kagum dan takjub. Baru kali ini melihat ada yang berhasil memanah tepat sasaran di tengah hujan, selain Neji dan Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan semua reaksi Neji dan yang lain, Sasuke menatap Naruto tak berkedip. Saat melihat Naruto memanah tepat sasaran, saat itu juga Sasuke seperti merasa jantungnya dipanah oleh _cupid_ yang muncul dalam imajinatif. Baru pertama kali ini, jantung Sasuke berdentum tak wajar.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Perkataan Kiba kemarin, ternyata seratus persen benar terjadi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kau lihat kemarin. Naruto ternyata bisa melakukan _zanshin_ ***** dengan baik."

"Dia ternyata berbakat! Kenapa dia tidak masuk klub _kyudo_ kita, ya?"

"Kudengar katanya Naruto pernah menjuarai _kyudo_ tingkat nasional sejak dia duduk di bangku SD. Tetapi setahun sebelum dia lulus dari SMP, tiba-tiba dia berhenti mengikuti semua pertandingan _kyudo_."

Kehebohan yang terdengar dari dalam ruang klub _kyudo_ membuat Sasuke sempat berhenti di depan pintu. Tangan kanannya yang akan meraih gagang pintu masih berhenti di udara. Kemarin, ia memang sudah melihat kemampuan Naruto dengan kedua matanya sendiri. _Kyudo_ bukanlah hal yang bisa langsung dilakukan begitu saja oleh orang biasa. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah lama menguasai _kyudo_. Bahkan sejak masih kecil.

"Hei, kau menghalangi pintu."

Sasuke tersentak. Kepalanya sontak berputar ke samping kanan. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah ada di sana. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan wajah tak bersahabat, sama seperti kemarin.

"Para gadis penggemarmu itu juga—" Naruto melirik gadis-gadis penggemar Sasuke yang berkerumun membentuk setengah lingkaran, "—benar-benar berisik."

"Apa urusanmu kalau kami berisik, heh?!" bentak salah satu gadis penggemar Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya mengarah lurus di wajah Naruto.

Terpancing emosi, gadis-gadis yang lain ikut melotot tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak peduli. Ia sudah akan masuk ke dalam klub _kyudo_ , tetapi salah satu gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tiba-tiba menarik blazer sekolahnya dari belakang. Gadis itu berniat mem- _bully_ -nya; minimal mencakarinya.

Namun Sasuke mematahkan usaha gadis itu dengan berbalik menarik sebelah lengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukan protektif. Sepasang matanya menajam. Mengancam.

"Jika kalian berani melukainya, kalian akan berurusan denganku!" desis Sasuke tak main-main.

Para gadis penggemarnya termundur teratur. Wajah-wajah pucat, syok, tak percaya, tergambar di wajah mereka. Baru kali ini melihat wajah marah Sasuke. Mengerikan.

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang klub _kyudo_. Ia baru melonggarkan pelukan setelah menutup pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar khawatir saat bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng. " _Arigatou_ ," bisiknya, sebelum berlalu menuju ruang ganti.

Masuk ke ruang ganti. Jantung Sasuke nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat punggung telanjang Naruto saat sedang berganti di salah satu loker. Tanpa sadar ia memandangi Naruto tak berkedip.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan satu alis terangkat. Menyadari tatapan Sasuke sejak ia berganti baju. "Jangan bilang kalau kau itu," sengaja diberi jeda, "homo?"

"Apa?" Sasuke membelalak.

Menutup pintu lokernya, Naruto berbalik. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Kedua mata Naruto mengerling saat melewati Sasuke tanpa suara.

Pintu ruang ganti kembali ditutup dari luar. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. "Sial!" rutuknya pelan. Entah kenapa jantungnya semakin berdetak tak wajar.

 **.**

 **. .**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Jika biasanya ia dibuntuti gadis-gadis penggemarnya, kali ini tak ada satupun yang mengikuti. Mungkin karena efek tadi pagi. Saat ia mengancam mereka. Kalau tahu begitu, sudah sejak dulu ia melakukan hal itu.

Setelah membeli makan siangnya di kantin, Sasuke berencana ke atap sekolah. Menikmatinya di sana. Tempat yang jarang didatangi para siswa.

Tetapi begitu sampai di atap sekolah, ternyata sudah ada seseorang. Duduk membelakanginya di tepian atap. Sasuke bisa mengenali punggung itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara bariton yang terdengar dari belakang punggungnya membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Sasuke menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Duduk." Naruto menjawab pendek.

"Aku juga tahu kau sedang duduk," dengus Sasuke. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan pemuda itu.

Naruto membalas, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus. Memutuskan tidak akan bertanya lagi, dan mulai memakan rotinya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Sudah kenyang," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Kedua alis Sasuke mengerut. Ia tidak melihat bungkusan plastik apapun di dekat Naruto. "Memangnya kau makan apa?"

"Makan angin." Naruto cuek.

Sasuke melotot. "Heh!"

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat sedikit tanpa ia sadari. Sekilas ia tersenyum geli.

"Tumben kau tidak diikuti gadis-gadis penggemarmu." Naruto mencari topik baru, begitu dilihatnya Sasuke menyantap roti penuh khidmat.

"Berkat ancamanku tadi pagi." Sasuke melirik Naruto sesaat. Baru sadar Wajah pemuda itu terlihat manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Jantung Sasuke berdebar. Ia menatap ke arah lain.

Hening.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelah itu. Sasuke sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Dan Naruto sibuk memandangi langit yang berawan. Menghitung awan-awan yang lewat diterbangkan angin.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri. Sasuke menoleh. Pemuda itu berbalik, melompat turun. Berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 **.**

 **. .**

Satu per satu anggota klub _kyudo_ pamit pulang setelah menyelesaikan latihan sore. Meninggalkan Neji, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang masih terus berlatih memanah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tak jauh darinya. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan, Naruto bisa mengatur stamina tubuhnya dengan baik agar tidak cepat lelah.

"Kau tertarik padanya, kan?" Neji berbisik hanya untuk didengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sontak menoleh. "Sejak tadi kau memperhatikannya terus. Bahkan sejak kemarin, dan saat pertama kali kubawa Naruto ke sini."

"Aku hanya memperhatikan tekhnik memanahnya," kilah Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah lain. Satu alis Neji terangkat.

"Kau berbohong..." Neji terkekeh pelan. "Biasanya kalau kau berkata jujur, kau selalu menatap lawan bicaramu dalam-dalam."

Mati kutu! Sasuke langsung bungkam. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas.

"Oh, ya. Besok sepulang sekolah, aku dan yang lain berencana ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Kiba. Kau ikut?" Kedua alis Neji terangkat.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berlatih memanah, mereka bertiga akhirnya sepakat untuk berhenti.

"Aku duluan." Naruto pamit pergi lebih dulu tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Neji menatap Sasuke. "Kalau kau lelaki sejati, kejar dia sana. Lalu antar dia pulang."

"Berisik!" dengus Sasuke, sembari menutup pintu loker. Ia masih bergeming. Masih berpikir, mau mengejar Naruto atau tidak.

"Nanti dia disambar orang lain, lho," goda Neji. Mengoyahkan keyakinan Sasuke. "Apalagi Naruto itu manis." Siulan panjang keluar dari bibirnya. "Tak apa kan kalau Naruto untukku saja, hm?"

Sepasang mata Sasuke menyambar. Neji menyeringai jahil.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, sebelum ia melompat turun dari bus yang menepi di halte. Pada akhirnya ia jadi kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Padahal dari informasi yang ia dapat, rumah Naruto tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Teringat sesuatu. Pantas saja wajah Naruto seperti pernah ia lihat. Pemuda manis itu pernah menunggu di halte tadi saat pergi sekolah.

Hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis langsung deras begitu Sasuke kembali melangkah. Tersentak, Sasuke buru-buru mencari tempat berteduh. Melewati tikungan, Sasuke melihat boks telepon umum di depan sebuah taman. Buru-buru ia berlari, sebelum semakin basah kuyup.

Pintu boks telepon dibuka dari luar. Sasuke melangkah masuk. Terkejut begitu melihat sudah ada orang. Naruto balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kukira tidak ada orang," Sasuke berkata sambil menutup pintu. Kedua matanya melihat seragam sekolah Naruto sudah basah kuyup, sama sepertinya. "Rumahmu di dekat sini?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Kira-kira lima belas menit kalau berjalan kaki dari sini."

Melepas blazer-nya yang sudah basah, Sasuke kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Lebih baik kau lepas seragam sekolahmu daripada kau sakit," Dibukanya tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan baju olahraganya. "Pakailah ini."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pakai? Kau juga basah kuyup." Naruto mengerut.

Sasuke berdecak pelan, "Kemeja sekolahku tidak terlalu basah. Jadi, kau mau pakai atau tidak?"

"Baiklah," Naruto menerima baju olahraga Sasuke. "Hadap sana. Aku mau ganti baju. Jangan mengintip."

"Siapa juga yang mau mengintip? Lagipula kita berdua sesama lelaki." Sasuke mendengus, sembari berbalik. Tetapi dari kaca boks telepon ia bisa melihat semuanya. Sasuke menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Punggung telanjang Naruto. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melihat ke bawah. Sial. Sejak kapan ia jadi menikmati saat melihat Naruto sedang berganti baju. Dipikir-pikir, mungkin perkataan Naruto tempo hari memang benar. Ia memang homo. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia keluar jalur?

"Sepertinya hujan di luar akan lama berhenti."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Diliriknya Naruto sudah selesai berganti baju.

" _Arigatou_ ," Naruto berkata sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Setelah kucuci, akan kukembalikan baju olahragamu ini."

Melihat pundak Naruto yang sedikit bergetar, Sasuke tahu pemuda itu masih kedinginan. Tanpa suara, Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto tersentak, berniat melepaskan diri tapi kedua lengan Sasuke mengerat.

"Hei! Lepas—"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat suhu tubuhmu kembali normal," potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau pasti kedinginan, kan?"

Tak ada balasan. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Nafas hangat Sasuke berhembus di tengkuknya. Mengirimkan getaran aneh ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Hening mendominasi. Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Naruto. Pemuda manis itu sejak tadi menutup mata rapat-rapat.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Suara bariton itu berbisik dengan nada terendah, "Mau mampir ke rumahku?"

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua alis Neji terangkat, "Jadi kemarin, kau bertemu dengan Naruto di boks telepon?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Menceritakan kronologis kejadian kemarin secara detil. "Saat kuajak dia untuk mampir ke rumahku, tiba-tiba pembantu laki-laki di rumahnya mengetuk pintu boks telepon dari luar. Dia ternyata sudah menelepon pembantunya itu untuk mengantarkan payung ke boks telepon tempat kami berteduh."

Neji tergelak. Menggeleng prihatin ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah masam.

Keduanya sampai di depan pintu ruang klub _kyudo_. Neji membuka pintu. Berjalan masuk, diikuti Sasuke. Beberapa anggota klub _kyudo_ ternyata sudah datang dan memulai latihan.

"Tadi aku menerima pesan dari Naruto. Katanya dia tidak bisa datang latihan hari ini. Dia demam," salah satu anggota yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti langsung melapor pada Neji.

Neji ber-oh, sebelum menatap Sasuke. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah khawatir. Jarang sekali melihat ekspresi Sasuke seperti itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke jadi tidak fokus dengan latihan paginya. Semua anak panahnya meleset. Tak ada satupun yang mengenai papan lingkaran.

"Jika kau khawatir padanya, sepulang sekolah nanti kau bisa menjenguknya." Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Atau mau kutemani, hm?"

Sasuke melengos. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu kembar yang terbuat dari besi itu tertutup rapat. Tembok setinggi tiga meter berdiri kokoh. Jika orang awam yang melewatinya, pasti mengira di balik pintu kembar—yang seperti gerbang istana—itu ada rumah mewah.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia tak mungkin salah alamat.

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu. Ada dua lingkaran besi yang terlihat seperti gagang pintu. Sasuke menggunakan itu untuk mengetuk.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dari dalam. Seorang pelayan wanita yang memakai _kimono_ keluar. Menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Maaf, Anda mencari siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke menatap wanita itu lurus. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Temannya di sekolah."

"Oh, temannya tuan muda, ya?" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Mari, silakan masuk."

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengikuti wanita itu.

Melewati jalan setapak, Sasuke terkagum-kagum melihat semuanya. Rumah Naruto seperti rumah tradisional Jepang dalam film. Pepohonan yang menyejukkan dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman sepertinya dirawat dengan baik.

Kamar Naruto ternyata terletak di bagian tengah. Setelah melewati koridor yang lumayan panjang dari rumah utama, Sasuke akhirnya sampai.

"Tuan Muda Naruto, ada teman Anda yang datang." Pelayan wanita itu berkata di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Tak ada sahutan. "Sepertinya tuan muda tidak ada di dalam kamar," katanya setelah memeriksa di dalam. "Mungkin ada di tempat itu. Ayo, ikut saya."

Kembali Sasuke harus berjalan jauh. Ia seperti mengikuti tur di dalam istana. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari sebuah ruangan.

"Ternyata benar," pelayan wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. "Tuan Muda Naruto sedang latihan dengan Tsunade- _sama_."

Sasuke mengerut. Namun ia urung bertanya. Tsunade- _sama_? Ibunya Naruto?

"Neneknya tuan muda," seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, wanita itu berkata, "sejak kecil kedua orangtua tuan muda sudah meninggal. Tuan muda dibesarkan oleh neneknya."

Sasuke tertegun.

Pelayan wanita itu mengajaknya berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat latihan karate Naruto bersama neneknya di tengah-tengah ruangan luas itu. Sasuke sempat bengong melihat nenek Naruto yang masih awet muda.

"Salah! Ulangi lagi!" bentak neneknya, begitu melihat salah satu tekhnik Naruto masih salah. Melihat Naruto masih melakukan kesalahan yang sama, kali ini rotan kayu si nenek yang berbicara di tubuh Naruto. "Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Tsunade _baa-chan_ , sakit..." keluh Naruto dengan bibir manyun.

"Kalau di tempat latihan, panggil aku guru!"

Naruto cemberut, "Guru, sakit..."

Satu tangan Sasuke sontak membekap mulutnya. Geli melihat wajah cemberut Naruto, yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan.

Si nenek menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. "Itu temanmu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Mengernyit, Naruto berbalik. Kedua matanya membulat melihat Sasuke melambaikan satu tangan ke arahnya. "Sasuke?! Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Kalau begitu latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini."

Naruto menghela nafas lega dalam hati. Kali ini merasa kedatangan Sasuke—yang pertama kali—ke rumahnya membawa keberuntungan.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto, begitu ia berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya. Agak tersinggung. "Kudengar tadi pagi katanya kau demam."

"Demamku sudah turun. Makanya nenek menyuruhku latihan karate."

"Oh."

"Ayo ke kamarku." Naruto berjalan lebih dulu. Sasuke mengikuti tanpa menyadari rona tipis di kedua pipi pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Tsunade _baa-chan_ adalah _master_ bela diri," Naruto memulai. "Menurut sejarah, keluarga Uzumaki, terkenal dengan keahlian bela diri. Kepala keluarga dari generasi ke generasi menguasai berbagai ilmu bela diri dan mengajarkan serta melestarikan ilmu tersebut dari zaman dahulu hingga kini."

Sasuke mendengarkan tanpa menyela.

"Kata _baa-chan_ , karena aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga berikutnya, makanya sejak kecil dia selalu melatihku, mewariskan seluruh ilmu bela dirinya padaku. _B_ _aa-chan_ melatihku menguasai berbagai macam senjata pedang, panahan, tombak, dan bela diri dengan menggunakan tangan kosong." Naruto menarik nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Tetapi dari semua ilmu bela diri yang diajarkan _baa-chan_ , aku hanya suka _kyudo_. Saat memegang busur dan anak panah, rasanya jantungku terus berdebar."

"Lalu, kenapa waktu SMP kau berhenti mengikuti semua pertandingan _kyudo_?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke seperti mata pisau yang ditancapkan ke dada Naruto. Pemuda itu terdiam. Wajahnya berubah pucat begitu teringat kejadian dulu.

"Apa saat itu kau kalah dengan lawanmu, hingga kau memutuskan untuk berhenti?" Sasuke memberi pertanyaan lain.

Naruto bungkam. Melihat keterdiaman Naruto, kesabaran Sasuke akhirnya habis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku, Naruto?"

Tanpa suara, Naruto berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Pergi."

Sasuke terpana. "Kau marah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku?"

"Pergi!" desis Naruto dengan mata nyalang.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu dengan setengah hati. Terlalu banyak misteri yang ada pada diri Naruto yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Bahkan, ia tak bisa membaca isi pikiran pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Naruto tak datang di latihan pagi keesokan paginya. Dia bahkan tidak datang latihan sepulang sekolah. Anggota klub _kyudo_ bertanya-tanya satu dengan yang lain. Bahkan, Neji juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa Naruto tak lagi datang ke klubnya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji. Alasan Naruto tak lagi datang latihan pasti karena Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Menarik nafas panjang, sebelum menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto.

Neji menepuk dahinya, "Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal sensitif seperti itu padanya?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa? Tak ada salahnya kan aku bertanya padanya."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memang tak ada salahnya. Tapi pikirkan perasaannya, Sasuke. Lebih baik kau pergi menjenguk Kiba, sekalian mendengar ceritanya."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hei, laki-laki populer. Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang menjengukku? Baru ingat atau disuruh Neji?" sambut Kiba dengan senyum lebar.

Sasuke menutup pintu ruang rawat Kiba dengan wajah cueknya. "Sori, aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Dari suaramu terdengar sekali kalau kau memang sengaja tidak ingin membawaku apa-apa," sindir Kiba. "Kudengar dari Neji, katanya kau..." ia menyeringai, "jatuh cinta pada Naruto, ya?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Mulut Neji ternyata seperti ember pecah. Tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. "Aku ke sini untuk mendengar ceritamu."

"Cerita apa?" tanya Kiba polos. "Cerita saat aku dioperasi? Atau kau ingin melihat foto usus buntuku yang berhasil dipotong dokter?"

"Hentikan itu. Menjijikan." Sasuke mengernyit dengan wajah jijik.

Tawa Kiba meledak. "Lalu, kau ingin mendengar cerita apa?"

"Cerita mengenai Naruto. Apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu?"

"Oh." Sepasang mata Kiba tiba-tiba mengelam tanpa sinar, "Neji belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Kiba menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku berteman dengan Naruto sejak kelas satu SMP," akhirnya Kiba memulai ceritanya. "Aku berlatih karate di rumahnya, karena nenek Naruto _master_ bela diri yang kebetulan saat itu membuka tempat latihan seni bela diri. Dulu, Naruto anak yang ceria. Meski kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia masih sangat kecil, tetapi karena ada neneknya yang menyayanginya, dia sangat manja pada neneknya. Juga dengan seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Sabaku Gaara."

 _"Naruto, kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?"_

 _"Ssst! Aku sedang bermain petak umpet dengan Gaara!"_

 _Kiba menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum geli. Akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di balik guci tua besar yang setinggi satu meter lebih. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara muncul. Bocah berambut merah itu celingukan mencari Naruto di ambang pintu._

 _"Apa kalian melihat Naruto?" tanya Gaara ke arah kerumunan orang yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan latihan. Semuanya kompak menggeleng, karena tadi sudah diperingatkan Naruto agar tidak memberi tahu kalau dia bersembunyi di balik guci._

 _Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia baru saja akan berlalu pergi, mencari Naruto di ruangan lain tapi karena ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap rambut kuning Naruto yang mencuat di balik guci, sontak ia tersenyum lebar. Ketemu kau!_

 _Dengan jari telunjuk di bibir, mengisyaratkan agar orang-orang yang berkerumun itu tutup mulut, Gaara melangkah mengendap-endap ke arah Naruto._

 _Naruto masih meringkuk di balik guci. Belum sadar tempat persembunyiannya sudah ketahuan._

 _"Katanya di dalam guci ini ada penunggu-nya, lho," bisik Gaara jahil._

 _"HIIIII...!" Naruto langsung melompat keluar. Gaara terkekeh geli. Merasa dibohongi, Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Curaaang! Kau sengaja menakutiku!"_

 _Gaara masih tertawa. "Aku sudah tahu kau bersembunyi di balik guci karena melihat rambutmu, Naruto." Diusapnya puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Oke. Ayo kita ke tempat latihan kyudo."_

 _Naruto mengangguk antusias. Sambil bergandengan tangan, keduanya berlalu pergi. Kiba melihat itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala._

 _Sabaku Gaara adalah teman sepermainan Naruto sejak kecil. Setiap hari, Gaara selalu menemani Naruto bermain. Bahkan, berlatih kyudo dengan Naruto._

 _"Kata baa-chan, aku jangan hanya menguasai kyudo. Ilmu bela diri yang lain juga harus aku kuasai. Karena kelak, aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga di rumah ini," curhat Naruto suatu hari._

 _Gaara menoleh, "Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menguasai ilmu bela diri yang lain."_

 _Naruto meringis senang. "Oh, ya. Pertandingan kyudo seminggu lagi, kau harus datang menontonku, ya! Kalau aku menang..." ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Gaara, melanjutkan dengan bisikan, "ada sesuatu yang akan kukatakan padamu. Janji?" Ia mengulurkan jari kelingking._

 _"Janji." Gaara menautkan kedua jari kelingking mereka sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Tetapi, pada hari pertandingan penting itu, Gaara tak datang. Naruto tidak mau maju bertanding sebelum Gaara datang melihatnya._

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran.

Kiba memandang ke luar jendela. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya saat melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "Gaara... kecelakaan saat di perjalanan menuju tempat pertandingan."

 _Busur yang ada di genggaman Naruto terlepas jatuh saat ia mendengar kabar itu._

 _Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah syok. "Tidak... tidak mungkin..." Suaranya bergetar, "Gaara pasti akan datang melihatku bertanding..."_

 _Pandangan Naruto memburam. Air matanya meleleh jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Tubuhnya gemetar, sebelum terduduk lunglai. Tangisannya akhirnya pecah. Tak ada yang bisa menenangkannya. Ia baru berhenti setelah jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan menangis._

"Sejak hari itu, Naruto tak pernah lagi menyentuh busur dan anak panah. Seolah-olah kecintaannya pada _kyudo_ ikut mati bersama Gaara." Kiba menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, "Karena Naruto, aku mulai belajar berlatih _kyudo_. Kulakukan hal itu untuk membuatnya kembali semangat. Untuk membuatnya kembali ingat dengan kecintaannya terhadap _kyudo_ , meskipun Gaara sudah tak ada di sampingnya. Karena aku ingin dia sadar, kalau masih ada aku, sahabatnya yang selalu ada di sampingnya."

Sasuke menunduk. Mendecih dalam hati. Apakah ia bisa menggeser posisi Gaara di hati Naruto?

"Sasuke... kalau kau memang menyukai Naruto, kau tahu sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan." Senyuman di bibir Kiba mengembang, "Dan... kau mau tahu kenapa Naruto mau menjadi penggantiku di klub _kyudo_?"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Meski ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan, aku ingin kalian semua mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan, dan jangan meremehkan lawan kita."

Anggota klub _kyudo_ langsung berseru kompak setelah mendengar perkataan Neji.

Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih memeriksa busur miliknya. Barangkali ada cacat yang luput dari penglihatannya, sebelum ia menggunakan benda itu di pertandingan setengah jam lagi.

Pintu terbuka dari luar. Naruto muncul di ambang pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Syukurlah kau datang." Neji menghela nafas lega, "Cepatlah ganti bajumu."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa membalas. Sekilas ia melirik Sasuke yang terus menatapnya.

"Sasuke," Neji mendekati pemuda itu. "Hari ini saja, kuminta kau berkonsentrasi dengan pertandingan. Aku mengandalkamu selain Naruto."

"Tidak perlu kau bilangpun aku sudah tahu." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Memakai sarung tangan di tangan kanannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pertandingan persahabatan itu akhirnya dimulai. Banyak penonton yang hadir. Spanduk-spanduk bertuliskan kata-kata dukungan terlihat meramaikan pertandingan. Suara-suara riuh turut mengisi.

Naruto duduk di _bench_ dengan gugup. Padahal dulu pertandingan kecil seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi saat kembali turun ke pertandingan, rasanya seperti pertama kali.

Yang pertama menyadari kegugupan Naruto adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mendekati Naruto. Namun gagal oleh keinginannya yang lebih besar.

"Kau gugup?" Sasuke berhenti persis di hadapan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Kuatkan hatimu. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

Naruto tertegun. Ajaib, rasa gugupnya perlahan menguap hilang saat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang lembut dan teduh. Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalanya, sebelum menarik Naruto hingga berdiri. Nama pemuda itu dipanggil untuk bersiap-siap.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto. Memberi dorongan secara implisit. Naruto menoleh, tersenyum lebar. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, mengucapkan dua kata sederhana. Terima kasih.

Giliran Sasuke yang sekarang tertegun. Pertama kalinya melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus kepadanya. Hanya untuknya.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _"Sepertinya aku meninggalkan buku itu di lokerku."_

 _Kiba melangkah masuk ke dalam klub kyudo diikuti Naruto. Ditinggalkannya Naruto di depan pintu sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti._

 _Naruto memandang sekeliling. Busur-busur terpajang di tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak panah. Didekatinya salah satu busur yang tampak usang. Menyentuhnya tanpa sadar._

 _"Itu busur Uchiha Sasuke," suara Kiba dari belakang membuat Naruto nyaris terlonjak. "Dia selalu berlatih dengan tekun setiap hari, makanya busur miliknya terlihat usang daripada busur yang lain."_

 _"Oh." Naruto menjawab pendek._

 _Keesokan paginya, Naruto yang datang terlalu pagi berkeliaran di koridor sekolahnya sambil melamun. Tanpa sadar ia berhenti di depan klub kyudo. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara orang yang sedang berlatih memanah. Penasaran, Naruto akhirnya masuk. Ia melangkah menuju pintu geser yang terbuka. Tertegun, saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang serius berlatih. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya._

 _Kedua mata Naruto tak berkedip menatap tekhnik memanah Sasuke yang hampir mirip dengan Gaara. Sesaat ia seperti melihat sosok Gaara. Naruto menggeleng, sebelum berbalik._

 _Saat Naruto meninggalkan klub kyudo, di tikungan koridor Kiba melihat sosoknya. Pemuda itu mengerjap. Mengira kalau ia hanya salah lihat._

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Tang!_

Anak panah Sasuke kembali meleset, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sejak menang di pertandingan persahabatan dua hari yang lalu, Naruto sudah tak lagi mampir ke klub _kyudo_.

"Konsentrasi, Sasuke," tegur Neji yang sejak tadi memperhatikan latihannya. "Kau akan menggantikanku sebagai ketua klub _kyudo_ ini nanti."

"Aku sudah berusaha berkonsentrasi. Tapi—" Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kehabisan kata-kata. Teringat kembali memori saat pulang dari pertandingan persahabatan itu. Ia menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Namun, jawaban pemuda itu membuatnya putus asa.

Merasa tak ada gunanya ia berlatih memanah dengan pikiran terpecah, Sasuke akhirnya duduk. Sepasang matanya menatap papan lingkaran yang jauh di depannya, sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Aku duluan. Kutinggalkan kunci ruang klub padamu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Neji berbalik. "Tolong, ya." Ia berbisik ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi mendengar semuanya sambil berdiri di balik pintu geser.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia baru bergerak dari posisinya setelah Neji menghilang di balik pintu.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, didekatinya Sasuke yang masih duduk. Sesaat dipandanginya pemuda itu, sebelum ia ikut duduk. Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan punggung Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak.

"Ini aku." Naruto bersuara, "Boleh aku bersandar di punggungmu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu dengan posisi duduk kita seperti ini."

Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar dari Kiba, alasan kenapa aku mau menjadi penggantinya saat pertandingan persahabatan itu." Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto melanjutkan, "Saat melihatmu berlatih memanah, entah kenapa keinginanku untuk memegang busur dan anak panah kembali. Aku jadi termotivasi. Jadi bersemangat. Dan ingin menantangmu."

Hening panjang. Sasuke mengira Naruto sudah selesai.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu, Sasuke."

Jemari Sasuke yang memegang busurnya mengerat.

"Aku ingin... melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya. Yang selalu memanah dengan tepat. Tidak seperti sekarang. Hanya karena perasaanmu kutolak, kau jadi tidak fokus lagi."

Perlahan, Naruto bangkit berdiri. Sasuke menoleh ketika dilihatnya Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Bisa pinjam busurmu dan sebuah anak panah?"

Sasuke memberikannya tanpa suara.

"Anggap saja anak panah ini adalah kau, dan hatiku adalah papan lingkaran yang jauh di sana," Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanah. "Jika kau terus berusaha sampai akhirnya berhasil mengenai lingkaran hitam kecil di papan itu—" anak panah Naruto melesat lurus. Menancap tepat di lingkaran hitam kecil di papan. "—kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Sasuke terpana. Bukankah itu artinya—

Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Sesak di dadanya sekejap menghilang. Ketika Naruto mengulurkan busurnya kembali, saat itu juga Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Tanpa menoleh dari sepasang mata biru langit itu, Sasuke menarik Naruto dengan lembut. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga. Membisikkan sesuatu yang sedetik berikutnya langsung membuat semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **KET:**

 ***** Kyudo: seni panah tradisional Jepang

 ***** Zanshin: menjaga bentuk dan posisi tubuh dengan alami agar tidak goyah setelah melepaskan anak panah.

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Plot cerita ini sudah lama saya tulis di buku draft. Dan baru terealisasikan tiga hari yang lalu.

Saya memakai setting life school untuk mendukung ide cerita. Karakter yg saya pakai di fic ini juga dibuat sedikit keluar dari in chara, sengaja untuk mendukung jalan cerita.

P.S: fic BONDS chap 4 masih _in-progress_ dalam pengetikan. Karena _file_ -nya lenyap ditelan virus. Makanya sampai sekarang fic itu belum saya _update_. Maaf. Sebagai gantinya, saya suguhkan fic _oneshot_ ini untuk kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di fic _chaptered_ itu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. :)


End file.
